


oh, how the tables have turned

by Sadlyamundane



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, blushy/ shy Raphael, confident simon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadlyamundane/pseuds/Sadlyamundane
Summary: Trumblr prompt: Hi! Can I request some really confident and flirty Simon and rather shy and blushing Raphael? No AU please. + Magnus' and the clan wondering what's going on with Raphael and being happy for him in the end. Saphael kiss pretty please?





	oh, how the tables have turned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Simon wasn't sure where it came from, and quite frankly he didn't care, he liked it very much. There was no long a nervous stutter when he speaks, nor does he slouch when he walks anymore.

His new-found confidence caused many other things to change as well. For instance, a few weeks ago it would have been him that was lying flat on his ass in the training room but instead it was Raphael.

The normally cool and collected clan leader looked startled, his eyes wide and lips parted as he looked up at Simon, who offered him a hand. 

"You've um" Raphael began once he was on his feet again but seemed lost for words. 

"I um what?" Simon asked with a lace of confidence he didn't know he had and back Raphael up against the wall.

"You've b-been training?" The words left Raphael's lips like a question more than a statement. Raphael licked his lips as his eyes wandered over Simon's shirtless torso.

"I have" Simon hummed and stretched out, flexing his muscles in front of Raphael.

"I h-have to g" Raphael blushed and ducked his head. 

"Don't leave Raph" Simon pouted and leaned more into the clan leaders personal space. 

Being a vampire meant having super speed but Simon had never seen any vampire moved that fast. He smirked at the thought of how flustered Raphael had gotten and he liked seeing his clan leader without his static expression and he liked it even more that he was cause. 

*

“Baby” Simon heard the knock on his door one morning after sunrise. It was a normal routine now, every morning Raphael would come knocking at his door, making sure he fed before going to bed or out for the day.  
Simon smirked and quickly pulled his shirt off and tossed it to the side and picked off his pj’s.

“Hey Raph” He greeted in only his boxers, Simon leaned against the door frame and smiled sweetly as he watched Raphael’s expression. 

The older vampire went from his usual unbothered expression to frowned eyebrows and tinted cheek to having his eyes glued to the floor as spoke – no, more like stuttered-

“I just, here” Raphael thrusted the flask of blood to Simon and turned to walk away before Simon grabbed his hand. 

“Won’t you come in for a little bit Rapha?” Simon asked and slowly pulled Raphael towards himself. 

“I can’t I have things” Raphael waved his hand around vaguely.

“Things” Simon hummed and stepped closer to Raphael “what kind of things, maybe I can help you”

“No, no it’s nothing, I just I have nothing to do”

“Then you can stay, we can watch a movie or do other things” Simon tried his best to sound flirtatious. 

Raphael let out a noise that sounded vaguely like a gasp and a squeak mushed together and retracted his hand from Simon’s grip before turning around and speeding to his room down the hall. 

Simon grinned and slammed his door shut. 

*  
“Dios, Magnus pickup” Raphael groaned and paced back and forth, tugging at his hair. 

Magnus barely had a chance to answer before “portal now, I can’t stay here” Raphael said cut the call off.

Within seconds a portal and a disheveled Magnus stepped through, understandable since it was barely eight in the room. “Snowflake are okay?” Magnus asked and surveyed Raphael.

“No, no we’re going to your place” Raphael ushered back Magnus back into the portal. 

The blinds in Magnus’ apartment were tightly shut, not a single drop of sunlight was let in.

“I can’t go back there” Raphael groaned and collapsed face first onto Magnus’ couch. 

“Raphael, what’s wrong?” Magnus asked deeply concerned about Raphael’s sudden change in behavior.

“The fledgling” Raphael groaned and turned around to face the ceiling “he’s messing with me”

“Well, sounds very Simon” Alec commented as he descended the stairs and joined Magnus on the couch. 

“What exactly has he done to mess with your head” Magnus inquired and conjured three cups, two with coffee and one with blood.

“He’s been walking around shirtless and been good in training and being so touchy, it’s just wrong” Raphael pouted “he’s just doing something to me, and I don’t know what it is” 

Magnus and Alec exchanged a quick look before turning back to the distraught vampire. 

“Snowflake, do you think Simon’s trying to impress you, that he might like you and you might like him?”

Magnus chuckled lightly as Raphael whined and covered his face with a throw pillow. 

“I’m going to work, have fun with that” Alec shook his head and kissed Magnus’ cheek.

*

“Rapha, where have you been all day?” Simon asked when Raphael returned that night.

“I had things to do fledgling” Raphael muttered and kept his eyes off of Simon, who was loughing on of the golden couches in the main living room of the Hotel DuMort.

“I missed you” Simon grinned and got up to follow Raphael. 

Raphael froze and shyly whispered “I missed you too” he turned to face Simon when a blond vampire draped herself onto Simon’s arm.

“I had fun with you today Simon” She said and ran her tongue across her red lips.

Simon frowned in slight confusion “I had fun with you too” he said and kissed her cheek.

Raphael gaped at the two of them before pointing a finger at the girl “leave” he commanded. 

The girl growled but turned on her heels and strutted away. 

“What was that about?” Simon questioned and crossed his arms over his chest “Are you jealous Raph” he quirked and eyebrow and Raphael looked down at his feet and shook his head. 

“N-no am not” Raphael muttered and Simon stepped closer to him.

“You’re not, you don’t care if I invite Ella to room tonight?” 

Raphael didn’t look up but shook his head.

Simon snaked one arm around Raphael’s waist and pulled his against his chest “and what if I kiss you?” Simon asked and used his free hand to tilt Raphael’s head up “would you mind?” Raphael blushed and shook his head no.

Simon smiled confidently and pressed his lips against Raphael’s in a soft kiss that seemed to go for eternity.

*  
“You two owe” Ella said and turned to Lilly and Magnus, who was the exchange between Raphael and Simon from the other room.

“Totally worth” Magnus nodded and conjured a diamond necklace.

“Definitely” Lilly agreed “I thought they would play cat and mouse for rest of our undead lives” she snorted “celebratory drinks, Bane?”

“Way ahead you darling” Magnus grinned and snapped his fingers.


End file.
